


Pierced

by ShayBriar



Series: Soulmates AU [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Implied Relationships, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome-F/M/M Implied, implied threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayBriar/pseuds/ShayBriar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison had always known the most important people in her life. Their names had been tattooed on her body since she was born. She'd found her Aunt Kate early on, but it wasn't until she went to Beacon Hills that she found Isaac, Scott, Lydia, and Stiles.<br/>~~~~<br/>In a world where the name of every person who will impact your life is written on your body from birth, sometimes it's hard to determine exactly who they are to you. Are they your best friend? Your lover? Your murderer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pierced

**Author's Note:**

> So here's part 2 of my soulmate series.  
> I've never been very good at rereading my works so just a heads up.

**‘Katherine’ is on her right forearm, right below the spot Allison burnt herself with a candle when she was 10.**  
  
When Allison was 2, she burnt her right arm on her mom’s hair straightener. The burn wasn’t permanent, but for weeks following the incident, even after it had healed, she would burst into tears at random times and holding her arm out to her mother and scream “Fire! Fire! Hurt!” Victoria Argent would smile and lean down to place a gentle kiss on the phantom wound and whisper to her daughter, “Just give it a little love and you’ll feel all the better.”  
  
When she was 10, the power at her house went out and her father brought out some candles and flashlights. During her sleep, Allison rolled over and the candle fell on her sheets and the bed slowly caught fire while she slept. Luckily, she woke up screaming when she felt the pain, and her father rushed in and managed to control the fire before it got too bad. Unlike when she was 2, the scar on her right forearm never went away. It stayed there as a reminder to her for years that fire caused pain.  
  
Allison had cried at the hospital as they wrapped her arm up in bandages because it covered the ‘Katherine’, and she feared the mark was destroyed. She refused to sleep that night until her aunt came and visited her. When Kate first arrived, Allison could have sworn she smelled like fire –like smoke and burning wood- but assumed it was just her imagination. The next day, the bandage was switched out and she was able to see that ‘Katherine’ was perfectly intact –the scar ended right above the name almost as if it was always supposed to be there.  
  
After that whenever Allison pulled back on her bow, ‘Katherine’ lined up directly with her eyes. Allison had always wanted to be just like her Aunt Kate; she wanted to be strong and independent. And so at every archery competition when she drew back her bow and saw her aunt’s name, she channeled her aunt and let the arrow fly, hitting the bulls eye more often than not.  
  
Years later, Allison learned that her Aunt Kate had killed the Hale family –humans and all- by burning them alive. She met Derek and Peter, and she saw how her aunt had destroyed their lives. From then on, when she saw the ‘Katherine’ on her arm, she was no longer inspired to be like her. From then on, she saw the name and was inspired to do everything in her power to save people, not hurt them.

 **‘Lydia’ takes up the entire right side of her torso.**  
  
Few ever believed it at Beacon Hills, but once upon a time Allison had been fairly shy. At her old schools, she’d had friends, but never a best friend. And she was used to pretty, popular girls singling her out on her first day –either trying to befriend her to keep her close or mock her to push her down.  
  
So, when a red-headed – _strawberry blonde_ Stiles stressed- approached her on the first day, she was ready to make nice and have a superficial friendship with the girl. But the minute she announced her name was Lydia, Allison paused and inspected the girl. She looked prim and proper, her hair was perfect with not a single strand out of place, her makeup was done to perfection, and she carried herself like she was better than everyone. Allison was ready to believe that this wasn’t her Lydia, but then she glanced down at the text book she was holding –Advanced Differential Equations- and immediately reassessed. There was more to this girl than their seemed, and she was willing to find out what. Within few weeks, she couldn’t imagine what her life would have been like had she turned down the offer of friendship. Lydia was her safe haven in her newly discovered supernatural life.  
  
Most assumed Lydia was selfish, but Allison knew her to be the most selfless person around. When Allison showed the slightest inkling of liking Scott, she marched over to Stiles and Scott’s table at lunch and plopped down in one of the spare seats. She didn’t care that she didn’t even like either boy, she was willing to sacrifice the friends at her table –of course save Jackson and Danny- for Allison to get a chance with a boy she liked.  
  
Whenever they went to the mall, Lydia always took a detour to the athletic store because she knew Allison loved looking at the different archery add-ons. Allison never had to ask, Lydia just knew.  
  
Lydia just knew a lot of things. When Allison left her first Lydia-hosted party, Lydia pulled her aside and whispered to her, “She did what she thought was right, but I’m so sorry.” At the time, Allison was tipsy and tired and blew the words off as a drunk Lydia not knowing what she was talking about. She came home to a dead mother and a voicemail on her phone from Lydia telling her she would always be there for her.  
  
When the Nogitsune stole Lydia, she announced to the pack “I’m here to save my best friend.” Lydia had always been there for her, always at her side whenever she needed her, Allison would save her friend –her _best friend_ \- or die trying.  
  
**‘Scott’ is on her left ring finger, and ‘Isaac’ is on her right ring finger.**  
  
The placement of the marks spoke a lot about what that person was going to be to you. A name on the back meant that you could trust that person because they’d always have your back. A name behind or on the ear signified that person would never doubt you and would always listen to you. Stereotypically, if someone has a name marked around their left ring finger that is going to be the person they are going to marry. For Allison Argent, ‘Scott’ was the name around her left ring finger. Scott was the boy she would love.  
  
When she first saw him with his puppy dog smile and big eyes, she fell a little bit in love with him.  
  
There was no question in her mind that Scott was the love of her life. They had been through life and death together. If that hadn’t broken them, nothing would. When she heard that Scott had kissed Kira, Allison smiled and put on a pretty face. She wasn’t worried. Scott was hers, and no matter how any road bumps there were along the way, they would be together until death.  
  
But while Scott was the love of her life, he wasn’t her only love. Isaac Lahey had wormed his way into her heart. She had heard about how his father had abused him for years and how he had lived in fear in his own home for all that time. Perhaps it was the maternal instinct in her, but she wanted to be there for him.  
  
When he was attacked by the alpha pack, she had wanted to be there for him. He had been through so much pain in his life and it wasn’t fair. Later, when they worked together against the Nogitsune, she finally saw a side to him besides the abused boy. She saw that even though he had been abused, he was strong. He was not letting it keep him down, and she admired him for it. And soon that admiration began to slowly become love.  
  
Her only worry was Scott. Isaac lived with him, and they had grown so close so fast. They loved and protected each other in a way that made Allison question their relationship. Isaac would never do anything to hurt Scott, but Scott would never attempt to get Allison back if Isaac was happy with her.  
  
In an ideal, non-judgmental world, Allison wouldn’t have to choose. She’d be able to love both of them. But, it wasn’t a perfect world, and she had to choose. And as she died in Scott arms, no longer able to speak, she glanced over at Isaac and hoped he could see that when she called Scott the only boy she’d ever love, it wasn’t the truth.  
  
**‘Genim’ is in the lower middle of her chest.**  
  
When Allison went to save her best friend, she knew it was risky. She had heard the worry in her father’s voice as she hung up the phone and went to join her pack. She would do anything to save two of the most important people in her life –Stiles and Lydia.  
  
She had just watched one of her arrows –was it the silver one? Was that their weakness?- kill one of the Oni when she felt a pressure in her midsection. She looked down, and as she saw the sword piercing through her, she also heard Lydia’s scream. That meant someone was going to die. She was going to die.  
  
And though she died in the arms of the only boy she’d ever love, her last thought was not of him. It wasn’t of her parents or Lydia or even something inconsequential as missing her test next week.  
  
Her last thought was of how the sword had pierced her straight through the ‘N’ in ‘Genim’.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this and [check out my Tumblr!](http://sammywincstr.tumblr.com)


End file.
